Many paperboard carton blanks on the market are formed from a laminate of a reverse printed or surface printed plastic film adhesively secured to paperboard or other similar materials. The plastic film and the paperboard are generally non-compatible in forming an effective seal when using a water base adhesive. This presents a problem when only a water base adhesive is available.